Episode 5265 (26th September 2019)
Synopsis Damon is heartbroken after Maxine admits the truth. He takes James's advice and pleads guilty in court, receiving a six month custodial sentence. Liberty reveals to Sienna that she is pregnant, but Brody rejects Sienna when she tells him the news, having discovered her betrayal. News of Maxine's lies spread around the village, Joel manages to make up with Goldie, and Mitchell rejects Scott entirely. Plot Damon demands the truth from Maxine. When she fails to convince Damon that it's not true, she reveals that Sienna knew all along and tries to make it out that Sienna made her keep quiet. Brody is horrified to learn that Sienna knew. Damon takes Maxine's crutches and she remains upright. Maxine bursts into tears and admits the truth. Damon is infuriated by Maxine's apology and storms off. Brody refuses to listen to Sienna. Goldie begins planning the wedding but Joel tells her that he's not ready to marry her. She is angry and storms off. Mitchell explodes at Scott upon learning that Scott showed Damon the letter from Levi. Cleo stops Mitchell from hurting Scott and goes after him when he runs off. Brody finds Damon in The Folly. Brody and Scott try to comfort him but they worry that he'll be late for this plea hearing. Liberty informs Sylver that Maxine has lied about her illness and Sienna knew. Sylver offers to look after the shop whilst Liberty goes to find Sienna. Sylver tells Kyle that Maxine isn't ill, Kyle tells Martine and Nana, Martine tells Jack and Tom, Tom tells Courtney and Jesse and Jesse tells Grace. Grace tells Jesse that Maxine will wish that she was dead. James tells Damon that he should plead guilty as he could get a lesser sentence, but pleading not guilty would make him look like a con man. Maxine gets stares as she walks through the village. Grace explodes at Maxine and Jack tells her that she needs help. Sienna slaps Maxine and explodes at her, telling her to step up and take responsibility. Joel tells Goldie that he wouldn't consider changing to the Church of England if he didn't think they suited each other. Damon arrives at Dee Valley Crown Court. Maxine tells Damon that she was worried about losing him, and it all started after she fell ill in January and Damon was there for her. Damon tells Maxine that she had him before the lies, but now she's ruined it all. He gives her back the ring as James calls him into the courtroom. Liberty confronts Sienna but comforts her after she learns why she kept it secret. Liberty manages to cheer her up and tells her that she has something to cheer her and Brody up - she's pregnant. Scott tries to apologise to Mitchell but Mitchell refuses to listen to him. Brody is furious to learn that Sienna has known about Maxine's lies since July, and realises that Maxine learned about Sienna going to kidnap the twins. He is furious and goes to leave when Sienna reveals that Liberty is pregnant. Brody tells Sienna that he doesn't want the baby in the situation they currently are in. Damon pleads guilty in court and the judge sentences him to six months imprisonment. Maxine watches heartbroken as Damon is escorted into a prison van. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music None Notes *The judge who sentences Damon Kinsella is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019